fourthstimpirefandomcom-20200213-history
Bensday with Batgirl and Ben: Episode 45
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EFyBWMViKw Mar 9, 2016 What's the difference between stealth and stealthy in the Star Citizen universe? Uhm well in this particular case its, (inaudible), in, (inaudible) (something) Star Citizen universe there's probably no practical difference, there (mumble) probably different levels of stealth and so on, uhm, in terms of SPACECRAFT DESIGN it's *INTENT*. Uhm... the SABRE is... it's a modern military dogfighter it's the HOT NEW, uh, NEW HOTNESS... SPACECRAFT and the idea there is... is... you know it's our equivalent of the F22 or the F35 it's... it's the NEW THING and it INCORPORATES you know... all the advances in STEALTH that have been made from the 1970s, 1980s, and uh, it does them, as part of being a FIGHTER so it is a FIGHTER that is STEALTH. Ah... hold on just a moment... @ 19:06 Do you have a TENTATIVE list of features and content that when it's in place you can say, this is the PTU? Well we... so two things there, yes we do have the... VISION LIST... the... here are all the things that we need to have to make the game (air quotes) RELEASED, uhm, which is... I... probably not in a position to share that right now but it's... it's, you know you probably have to have all the careers, mining, exploration, uh, passenger travel and so on and so on, you have to have all the SHIPS, you have to have, uh, you know X Y Z, things we've PROMISED so... we... we... we keep very very close track of that in confluence, ah, you know, here's all the things we've TALKED ABOUT, here's where they are, uhm, and, you know, that... that's just you know... you know, start at the very very early part of the project was coming up with that list and then building it out to developers as we go along. You (mumble) doing mining and then once that's done (mumble) and that's all part of the production process, uh, uhm... does that answer that question? @ 21:25 You explained this before, actually Chris did (Ben grimaces), I can understand how shield protection varies between energy and ballistic types, but how would a shield system determine whether a small piece of metal coming from it was exploding from a missile or a barrel of a gun? A: Uhm ... what did... ya whoah did ehp did eh woh did... it's not... missile versus gun it's ballistic versus energy, so uh, you know a mass driver cannon shoots SLUGS... is... same thing as a missile in that sense, where a laser cannon is the other category it's just... the dividing line is different from where they're thinking. @ 23:40 Do you have more detailed information about events that we'll be having in Gamescom? Not yet, uhm... it's... it's... I got a bunch of PMs from folks that (mumble) we're doing, we DON'T have the details yet, there will be fffffffour? I think? Backer, offsite backer events throughout the week... uhm... so... hopefully they catch everybody who might be coming to the show at anytime... uhm... And possibly something from Chris at some point, possibly not...? Oh, see, (mumble mumble mumble) talked about this a little bit, uhm, 'cos people are saying "oh you guys are coming to Gamescom are you not doing the BIG PARTY?", we're not doing the BIG PARTY because... we don't want to you know, tilt the team in any way to doing a demo for that, the plan is instead to show off wherever we are... at that point... uhm, I am one hundred, one hundred ten whatever percent sure there's gonna be some... REALLY COOL STUFF, but ah, not... we're just gonna present a little bit differently so we didn't want to say... you know, when you've spent th.. eight... (mumble) THOUSAND DOLLARS to rent the venue and set up everything and s-stage and so on, you need to have something... DECIDEDLY ready you need people dedicated to building that, and we'd rather those people work on... Squadron 42, work on iterative Star Citizen patches but uhm, you know... we... we're already getting to the point where like the procedural guys are coming up with STUFF and... that's so much better than I thought let's show that at Gamescom, eh... expect plenty of news, just not the... not the KEYNOTE PRESENTATION, we... we'll still have the BACKER VESTS so you don't have to be... you don't have to sign up for the show or anything, we'll have offsite backer events, we'll do the BEER GARDEN, stuff like that, so, it... we'll all be there I'll be there ah, my whole team will be there (rubs nose)... um, and ... the... (mumble) social stuff and there'll be ANNOUNCMENTS and we'll be showing stuff off... and we have some other surprises in store for what we're doing on the show floor also. @ 25:45 BENGAL CARRIER. Are we gonna see any of the interior shots soon? (long intake of breath)... Hmmmm... Guh, I... the... They've been working on it for quite some time and they did a whole rework of it, right? Two answers to that question, one is... if... if you could... if... you know if I could invite you in to my (completely incoherent) you'd see BENGAL CARRIER... images every day, ah, problem is it's all SQUADRON STUFF and we're... still keeping that... under wraps, ah, but... so the answer's YES there's a lot of extra work, and, uh, wait... wait... just wait for Chris to uh, let us show it. Really. Next major release is 2.3, and that's probably a month away? Hopefully? Yeah... fingers crossed, (crosses fingers), we, we want to do with this game, so we do a publish every month, sometimes we're gonna miss it, I mean probably more often than not we're gonna miss it, but, ah, it's... it's all in the service of making a better game, I'd rather be a (mumble) days late than publish... Category:Bensday